


Assassin's Drabbles

by TheBrohoodOfHotties



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Ezio being a cock blocker, F/F, F/M, NSFW, at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrohoodOfHotties/pseuds/TheBrohoodOfHotties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles, Imagines, Preferences and every work from the blog the-brohood-of-hotties about Assassin's Creed and it's characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Connor/Reader: Hunting Lessons

“Watch me. Again.” - Connor said with a small smirk on his face, she rolled her eyes, but take her notes as the native drop, calculatedly, the arrow from the bow. It traveled through the air, stopping only when it met with the meat of a rabbit, killing the little animal instantly.

He walked and the man grabbed the animal by the ears, dinner that night was already guaranteed. At least for him, since in hours and hours of attempts she could not catch anything. Both of them wandered through the florest for about a hour wihout a new rabbit:

“I think I’ll never-…”

One of his fingers stopped on her lips, interrupting her sentence. His gaze guided her to a deer quietly grazing in a meadow nearby. She nodded and prepared the arrow as she stretched one of the arms forward, aiming the animal. Taking a deep breath, she let it go.

Connor could not admit it out loud, but he liked the way she focused, she often bit her lower lip…The deer ran off, the arrow struck on the earth. She growled in frustration.

“What was I saying? Oh, yeah, I think I’ll never get to learn this damn hunting thing.”

He chuckled a bit, and began to prepare a fire. It was a bit cold and the sun was setting down.

—

After failing more than once time, she started getting moody, eating the rabbit while resting under the fire and the moonlight. Connor threw the stick into the fire, he noted that the woman was stressed. The assassin just sat closely, she sighed and said:

“You make it all looks so easy…Even attractive.”

“What…?” He blushed, Connor tried to avoid from her look as much as he can.

“You do not have hearing problems, Connor.” She said taking a bite from the meat.

True, she did not take good skills at hunting. But, she had so many other things…Like fishing, strategies, being kind … And looking so beatiful while staring at the fire. He approached a little and kissed her right cheek, when separated, the native set himself at the new position, putting an arm around her waist, and said:

“We can try again tomorrow.”

She was thankful to be night, and the fire heating them, so Connor would not see the wild red taking care of her face by proximity.


	2. Arno/ Reader: Not Comfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short stuff with the french bae, sorry :(

“It's not a big deal, Arno.”

He looked at her belly with a little blush on his cheeks, Arno knew about this little deal. Arno looked back at her face, Y/N was reading, laid in bed, when she had strong cramps. Her cries of pain guided him to the room they shared, the Frenchman was concerned, but there was not much to do:

“Uh, Arno? I will not able to go out with you today. It is uncomfortable for me, sorry.”

He laughed and kissed her lips gently, then pulled out the book of her lap and settled beside her, bringing her to his chest. Arno took the book back and asked, sighing:

“Do not worry about this, chère. So, where we were?”

Y/n pointed to the point where she had stopped her reading, he began to read out loud. But his voice was so sweet, and with his hands drawing circles on her arm…She slowly feel asleep.


	3. Ezio/Reader: Arguing

You two were arguing over something silly, but your competitive spirit was not leaving the Assassin win this so easily.

Not this time. The most confident smile that you had appeared on your lips when the perfect argument just popped into your head. You tilted your head and opened your mouth to make fun of Ezio, but his lips met yours before you could do anything, and his arms wrapped around your waist, you put your hands on his shoulders almost defensively.

You blinked and melted into the kiss, eyes closed, you were not so used to the physical contact of his, much less Ezio's tongue slipping so temptingly on your lower lip, then nibbling…

He knew you would win, oh, the bastard. Anyway, you opened your mouth to him, but Ezio decided not exploit you. He parted away, smirking:

“So, what you were saying, bella?”

You simply forgot your fucking argument! Angry, you just crossed your arms and avoided looking at him, only to be attacked by playful kisses on the neck and tickles.


	4. Yusuf/Reader: You Cheated!

Delicious smells of spices, food and fresh fruit took care of your nose, the sound of different accents, voices calling customers or traders discussing prices…Constantinople was wonderful, you thought when catch a glimpse of the sun setting behind a house.

You ran desperately, as fast as her feet could carry you, but unfortunately, Yusuf knew Constantinople much better than you. The assassin took shortcuts in alleys, or turned into a corner and disappeared in one of the streets of the crowded markets.

You kept running by the market, one or two people sending you strange looks when you passed. But damn, you need to reach your lover, and fast, he was near from the the tower which you guys combined that would be the point of arrival.

The Assassin and you had bet that: If Yusuf came first, he would win a kiss, if you come first, Yusuf would massage Ezio´s feet.

First she thought Yusuf was playing then when you -foolish- accepted in playfulness, when your lover said "Now!" and ran away, you was left behind with an incredulous look and mouth open, now, you could see him dangerously close to the tower.

Fuck.

You runned faster, not caring about how many more people cursed you for not looking where you are going. Fortunately Y/N could reach him, and she just hung on the bricks, climbing the building with agility. You could hear the sweet sound of some birds chirping, but then a hand grabbed her ankle and pulled you down. You almost fell a few feet, but you came back to hold the wall full of defects.

Trying not to lose hope, you returned to climb, but it was too late. Yusuf was waiting at the top with a huge grin on his face. You rose, lowered your hood and crossed your arms:

“You cheated!”

“What? Me?” He said innocently, still smiling. “We didn't discuss any rules.”

You smiled back, rolling your eyes, nodding, and kissed him on the lips. It started slow and relaxing, giving you the opportunity to close her eyes, hands on Yusuf´s long hair and his hands drawing sweet circles on your arms . But things started getting hot, the surprising hunger of his makes Yusuf groans like he's starving, moving his hands from your arms to your jaw, controlling the kiss, with his free hand he strokes your curves deliciously as his tongue asks for a deeper contact on your upper lip. You could not help, but moan against the man.

Then you heard another giggle, the voice was male-ish, however was not Yusuf's, who also seemed a little surprised. When you two turned aroud, you can see a big grin on Ezio´s lips, the older man is with the hood down, against one wall. You didn't know for how longer he was there, or how much the italian saw. 

“Oh, pardon, did I interrupted something important?”

“Yes, you did."


End file.
